


Date Night

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Inspired by a friend <3





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend <3

“I don’t get how one person can be so pretty!” Hitoka sighed, as she closed the magazine pages and sighed again.

“Who?” Tadashi asked, adding, “close your eyes,” before adding to his earlier question. “Kiyoko?”

“Yes, Kiyoko,” Hitoka closed her eyes and craned her head back, she felt the soft sweep of a brush over her eyelids and they fluttered involuntarily in response. “Who else?”

“Well,” Tadashi said with a faux shyness, “me?”

Hitoka opened her eyes just in time to see him bat his eyelashes, but she promptly closed them when he turned around to face her again. She laughed, “of course, that goes without saying.”

“Sweet talker.” Tadashi began to apply the colour to Hitoka’s eyes. He blended it with a dark grey, creating a smoky eye effect.

“Attention whore.”

The pair laughed as Kei entered the room and Tadashi moved onto Hitoka’s left eye.

“Looking good, Hitoka.”

“Excuse you,” Tadashi said in mock offense, “I’m the one doing all the hard work.”

“Sorry, sorry, nice job on those smoky eyes.”

“Thanks!”

Kei huffed a laugh, “so, date night?”

“I’m almost done with Hitoka’s makeup, then we’ll be ready.”

“All of this for the cinema.”

“Alright, alright, Mr. Rolls-Straight-Outta-Bed,” Hitoka jibed, she knew how to push her boyfriend’s buttons.

Kei harrumphed and sat down beside Hitoka, he watched Tadashi’s skilful movements carefully as he finished up with Hitoka’s left eye.

Doe brown eyes opened and Kei was startled by Hitoka’s beauty, momentarily stunned.

“Wow!” Hitoka cheered as she looked at herself in the hand mirror Tadashi had provided. “I wonder if I could hold a candle to Kiyoko’s beauty.”

“Of course you could.” Kei bristled and stood, towering above her. “You’re beautiful.”

Hitoka felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment and she turned just in time to see Tadashi nod, she beamed a smile.

“Thanks!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr!!](https://i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank.tumblr.com/)


End file.
